Untitled
by RawrGhostMandeh
Summary: Hinata has had a stressful relationship with Naruto, whom is now Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. When Hinata catches Naruto doing the dirty with some pink haired medical Nin, she becomes confused. She wonders to herself what will happen now.
1. Shattered Glass

**AN: Im trying something new~ Im going to see if I can keep up with actually writing a story with chapters xD Wish me good luck.**  
**I do not own any of the Naruto Characters.**  
**Please enjoy~**

**ANN: Also, if reviewers would be so kind, I haven't come up with a name for the story yet. So as you read, could you give me ideas ^^ Thankies~**

* * *

Hinata's attention was focused on Naruto, and as usual, Naruto's rubber jaws just...wouldn't...stop...moving! Hinata tried her hardest to pay attention to what he was saying, but she tuned him out by accident. Her eyes wondered to his eyes. They were so blue and full of life. He had almost too much energy. Her eyes wandered to his hair, it was so blond and spiky...how did he get his hair to do that?

"Hinata...HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

"W-What? Oh. Sorry Naruto." She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. Naruto grinned at her and pulled her into a rather, rough embrace. She made and oofing noise when her face hit his chest. "I'm so lucky to have such a pretty lady like you at my side." Naruto patted her head gently. Naruto had just recently become Hokage, and he always talked about what he was going to do, to better lead his people than Granny had. Hinata thought it was time for Naruto to take a break. "Baby, come with me. I'm going to take you to lunch." She smiled at her crazy fiancé. Naruto frowned.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I have work to do."

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "Naruto, you've been working too hard. Just-"

"Damn it, Hinata! I can't!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table. He was so consumed with stress and the obsession of being the best Hokage, he seemed to have forgotten about other people's needs, Especially his own fiancé's. Hinata's lavender eyes widened slightly, then narrowed.

"Fine, Naruto. I'm going to eat. It's been a day, or has it been two, since you have."

She didn't ask, she stated it to bring it to his attention. It was so unlike Naruto to not eat. Hinata left the building without turning back, but she knew Naruto's eyes were burning at her back. She stopped at the ramen shop for a bite to eat before heading back to the hospital. She was on her break for lunch and she just wanted Naruto to eat with her and he wouldn't even do that. Hinata sat there and enjoyed her ramen. She even asked for another bowl and got a nice mug of hot green tea.

She and the cook talked about random topics for a few minutes. Then she looked at the clock on the wall and realized she had killed too much time trying to get Naruto to eat lunch with her, she was going to be late for her next shift at the hospital. Hinata thanked the man and tipped him generously before rushing toward the hospital.

She returned to the hospital only to be called on immediately for an emergency call. Hinata rushed to change and hurried to the room she was called to. A black-haired nin lay in the hospital bed. His hair was so long and beautiful. He looked like a much older version of Sasuke. Itachi! Oh no, what had happened to him? Hinata's pale eyes scanned his body, looking over his wounds. He was bleeding terribly from the three gaping holes in his chest. His pale, bloodless face was covered in scratches that were covered in dry blood, bruises decorated his alabaster flesh. His heart rate was dropping fast, his breathing was shallow. The Uchiha had a light cold sweat that layered his flesh, making him glisten in the overhead bright light. "Damn it! Hinata! Get Sakura, fast! Hurry up or this man is going to die. We need him alive!" Hinata barely took her eyes off the strange man in the hospital bed before leaving. Sakura wasn't on her floor, and she started to panic. She rushed to the bathroom but didn't see her there either. She should have been back from her break already.

What was Sakara even doing? She rushed back to his emergency room. "She isn't on her floor, doctor." He cursed. "That girl is going to get an earful and a beating if this man dies. Go get me the Hokage. He needs to be here, and see I'll see if I can find Sakura." Hinata nodded. "Right away, sir." She ran as fast as she could, to get to Naruto.

With every pounding step she took, all she could think about was Itachi and how he was going to die. He couldn't die. Where was Sasuke? He was probably out training. He always thought he needed to outdo his brother. Sasuke wouldn't even know his brother would have died. No. Itachi will not die. Her eyes narrowed and she heightened her speed.

She reached the building and headed toward Naruto's chambers in the tower but was stopped by a guard. "Lady Hinata, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Hinata looked at the guard, surprised by his sudden concern. "I need Naruto now. This is urgent Hokage business." The guard seemed to hesitate but then he lowered his gaze some. He shook his head. "I'm sorry I've had direct orders from the Hokage not to let anyone in. Not even you, Lady Hinata." Muffled noises were heard from the room in front of her. What was going on?

The other guard next to him looked at Hinata. "Lady Hinata-" Hinata looked at the two and furrowed her brows. She pushed them aside, "Excuse me," She said politely but firmly. The guards hesitated again, deciding if they should stop her or not. She opened the doors, pushing them with her weight so when they hit the the door stops they made a loud bang. "Naru-!" Her voice cut off into a shocked gasp. She stood there silently. Naruto was in mid-thrust with another woman. The woman had long pink hair. The pink haired nin looked at Hinata, who stood in shock and tried to pull her medical nin outfit down past her knees as Naruto shoved her away from him like he could hide the biggest mistake he just made. Ice filled her veins. and her pale eyes narrowed viciously, but no other form of anger showed on her face.

The petite, dark purple haired nin closed her pale pink lips, then opened them again. In a strangely calm voice. "Sir, you're wanted at the hospital. Itachi Uchiha is in grave danger." She turned her back on him and walked calmly out of the building. When she was out of the tower, she ran straight for the hospital. That was the only place where she could be distracted enough to not break down about what she had just seen.

A voice made the hairs rise on the back of her neck. "What happened here, Hinata?" A voice that seemed to have no recognition to what she had just caught them doing. Pale eyes turned on the pink medical nin. A million things ran through her mind but the only words that came out were, "I'm not sure. There was no time for explanation" Sakura walked toward the doctor who was still trying to keep Itachi stable.

"What happened to him?" His voice came right after Sakura's. It made chills run down her spine. But not the good kind of chills. The kind where you feel like you're falling from a building and have no way to stop. The heart shattering kind of chills. Naruto walked toward them, glancing twice at Hinata, she saw guilt in his blue eyes, but she ignored it and managed to stay focused on the doctor as he explained that Itachi had been on a mission and ambushed by a few rogue ninjas. They just attacked him then vanished. Sakura went to work, looking for signs of poison and if the wounds were fatal. Seeing no signs of it, she removed the cloths that covered the wounds and ordered the nurses around, getting fresh water mixed with certain herbs. She began healing him, it would be a long process, but the healing should revitalize his blood cells, and help him make more blood without unnecessary transfusions. Hinata ignored Naruto the whole time, her pale eyes focused on the face of Itachi. His face slowly began to regain color, and soon the cold sweating stopped. Hinata dabbed Itachi's head gingerly with a cold washcloth and wiped his neck.

When Sakura was done with the life threatening healing, she took a few of the now soaked leaves of a spicy smelling plant and packed them into the raven haired nin's wounds. Then she started to close his wounds using more chakra healing. When his wounds were closed, Hinata looked over him, his breathing was steady, his pulse was beginning to steady and he looked extremely more healthy. She was done here. She asked her doctor if she could go for a bit, and the doctor let her. Normally he wouldn't, but Hinata looked like she had seen more than a few ghosts today and decided that he wanted focused workers, so another break for her would be fine. Of course her pay would be docked, but Hinata was a good nurse.

She stood, trembling and turned to leave. "Hinata!" The blond haired Hokage called to her. She turned her blank eyes on the Hokage. "Yes, sir?" she said, she gave him the title that one should have for a leader, not the tone she would have used for Naruto, her fiance. She saw him inwardly wince and saw the guilt flash again in his blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but only silence emerged. He didn't stop her as she turned away from him, muttering in a pained voice. "Please excuse me, Hokage." As she turned, she caught a glimpse of Sakura patting her hair and smoothing down her dress, as if she could hide the fact she had been caught red-handed.

* * *

**AN:**  
**I hope you enjoyed. If readers have any ideas, feel free to message me ^_^~**


	2. Whiplash

**AN: Chapter 2 already. Woo~ Look at me on a roll. I would just like to take my time to thank my personal Beta. She's helping me with ideas for this story and keeping me writing ;p. When this project is done, I'll start other projects. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy~**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters~**

* * *

Hinata walked silently home. Her face showed no emotion other than the glistening tears that formed at the base of her eyes. The woman stopped in front of Naruto and her dream house. Naruto had gotten this house specifically for Hinata. The outside was a pretty soft lavender color, while the inside was a darker purple. The rugs were white and soft, almost as if one was walking on a cloud.

Hinata ran her hands along the walls, looking at the pictures she had hung of her and Naruto. The silent tears then fell one after the other, making her look wide-eyed and exotic. She let them fall, not worried about the streaks they left on her face. She walked through the kitchen; this all was a gift from Naruto. Hinata didn't want it anymore.

More tears fell as she headed toward the bedroom. Oh, they spent many wonderful nights. She felt a sad smile tug at the corner of her mouth. This was where Naruto had made love with her for the first time.

What used to seem like a good memory now seemed bitter-sweet or something too sweet. Like the cloying taste of Novocain. Sweet to the taste then numbed as soon as it hit.

Hinata walked to her closet in a quiet fury and threw clothes on the bed. She didn't hear him approach, but none the less, standing in the door way of their room, he stood. He looked awkward and bulky. "What do you think you're doing, Hinata?"

Naruto's voice was hoarse. Hinata turned her back on him and pulled a bag from the bottom of the closet. She didn't answer. She pulled open the bag and started folding clothes and putting them in the bag. Naruto took a deep breath and opened his mouth then shut it again. How was he going to explain this mess up to her? What was he going to say? He clenched his jaw then took a breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

"Hinata, please. Let me explain." The raven wing-haired woman didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge him. It infuriated him. Naruto clenched his jaw again and leaned his hand against the door frame. His hand was balled into a fist as he spoke. "I love you Hinata. I do. I didn't mean for this..." He didn't finish at first. There was a minute of silence before Hinata spoke up.

"You didn't mean for me to catch you." She said. Her voice didn't crack. It stayed strong. She hid the emotions from her voice and somehow stopped crying when he revealed his presence. Naruto glared at her for a moment with his dark blue eyes. "Hinata. You're never around. I...I try. I tried to do things with you, but with me being Hokage and you working all the time, you never have time for me. And...Sakura's always around. Even though she's needed at the hospital all the time, she still has enough time to stop and talk to me."

Hinata felt like he lashed her with barbed wire across her chest. Her whole body suddenly felt a strange pain. Was this what heart break felt like? Hinata finally showed some emotion. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped the clothes in her hands. As she walked toward him, she held out her hand, palm facing her. "I'm never around? I offered you lunch today and you told me you were busy. You were busy being unfaithful to me." Tears threatened her eyes again, but she held her voice strong once more, not letting him see how much it hurt her to speak.

There was something clawing at the back of her throat, trying to make her scream, but she kept it in check, yelling wouldn't help the situation. She had already caught him being unfaithful and he would do it again. She counted on her fingers as she spoke her next words carefully, still making her way toward him, one step, every finger. "What did I ever do wrong?" She asked simply. She put one finger up as she started counting. "I never hurt you. I never lied to you. I never broke my promises. I never stopped until you-" She added quiet emphasis on you, "-were happy."

She held up her fifth finger to him, then raised that hand and smacked him across the face, leaving a hand print behind that radiated the skin a cherry red. "Most importantly, I never gave up on you. Yet, you. You're giving up on me so easy. You're leaving me here, like I deserve to be let go without a real-" Again, emphasis on real, "-explanation...as if I should know why you did what you did, like it was my fault. I'm leaving Naruto. Good bye."

She turned her back on him again and shook her head as she zipped up the bag and brushed passed him, heading toward to the exit. The brush of skin with him caused her knees to feel weak. If she stopped walking now, she would have fallen to her knees and begged Naruto to forgive her. Instead she walked out the door.

As soon as the sunlight hit her face, the tears fell. She didn't stop walking until she had reached a smaller house, she knocked on the door. A dog barked and a female voice hushed the dog to silence. A blond woman answered the door. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the tear streaked woman with the bag in her hand.

"Oh my God, Hinata, what happened?"

"Ino, C-can I st-stay with you for a while?"

Ino looked at the poor woman and pulled her into an embrace and shut the door behind you. "You can stay as long as you want. What happened sweetie, are you and Naruto fighting?"

Hinata buried her face into Ino's shoulder and let the tears fall, clinging onto Ino like she was a lifejacket. She didn't answer just cried. And Ino let her do so. Holding her and rocking her back and forth, rubbing the hair from her face and eyes.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed. Feel free to give me ideas of your own ^^ Can't wait to make the next chapter~**


End file.
